Bad Moon on the Rise
by Emma White
Summary: AU Set around season 2. Jackie starts to develop feelings for Hyde, even though its the last thing she wants. Hyde is just trying to survive but is having difficulty controlling himself, especially around a certain cheerleader.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Moon on the Rise**

"I'm here," Jackie called walking into the basement and greeting the other members of the gang. The preppy cheerleader sat down beside her best-friend the red-headed 'lumberjack' Donna and her ex-boyfriend Michael Kelso.

"Hey there Doll, want to make out," Kelso said placing his arm around Jackie before leaning in for the kiss.

"EW!" Jackie cried shoving the young man off her and into the floor.

"What the Hell Jackie," Kelso said from his place on the floor.

"Michael, we broke up," she shouted moving closer to Donna on the couch and away from her ex.

"Jackie, we break up all the time," Kelso huffed now standing, "Come on babe you know you want me." Kelso wiggled his brows before placing his hands on the back of the coach and leaning down for another attempt. For his effort, Jackie rewarded him with a sharp kick in the nards. "OW," Kelso cried before doubling over, hand cupping the family jewels and tears forming in his eyes.

"You expect me to kiss you when you smell like Eric's whore sister?"

"You've been doing it with Laurie again? I thought she moved on with some college guy." Eric Foreman, the scrawny boy whose basement they all hang out in, looked at his friend face going pale. "She is literally the devil."

"I thought Jackie was the devil?" Fez, the resident foreign exchange student whose real name no one could pronounce, chimed in quite enjoying the show.

"Yea Forman," Hyde called from his seat on the freezer "Laurie is more like the Whore of Babylon. "

"Your right," Eric said before looking over to Jackie," sorry for trying to take your title Satan."

"Remember that or next time I'll throw you into the pit of fire and dance on your ashes." Jackie smiled viscously, living up to the name Eric gave her. Shuddering Eric moved over to Hyde for protection against the unholy being causing everyone to laugh.

A mostly recovered Kelso made his way over to the chair beside Fez still holding his nards. "Hyde could you-" before his friend could finish Hyde reached into the freezer and pulled out an ice pack Mrs. Foreman kept in there just for Kelso. "Thanks, man," Kelso said placing the pack on his privates, "I didn't sleep with Laurie."

"I smell her on you Michael," Jackie said.

Kelso shouted, "But I showered afterward!"

His friends groaned. "Ladies and Gentlemen the King!" Donna said while walking over to Eric now quite visibly pale.

"Seriously though, I did shower and change clothes there is no way she could smell me, right Hyde. "

Pulling a popsicle out of the freezer Hyde looked at his very dumb friend, "Sorry man."

"But I showered."

"You didn't brush your teeth." The group let that sink in before reacting.

"EW!" Donna said.

"What?" Michael said still not getting it.

"Michael, you have whore breath," Jackie squealed.

"Oh gross Kelso!" Erik said walking to the stairs "I can't be here." Donna joined him as they walked up to his room.

"Not sure, why he's so grossed out, I'm the one that can smell it," Hyde said.

Holding his hand to his mouth Kelso sniffed his breath before grimacing. "I need to brush my teeth," Kelso said running out of the house from the basement door.

"I don't understand, why does Kelso smell like a whore?" Fez asked looking confused.

"Ask him," Jackie said not wanting to have that conversation with her sex-obsessed friend.

"Kelso wait! I want to smell like a whore too!" Fez yells running after him. Leaving Jackie and Hyde in the basement by themselves.

"Weren't we going to watch Angels? Jackie wined over the drama of the day. Hyde walked over to the TV turning it on just in time to see the opening theme. Hyde sat down on the couch beside Jackie. As the episode continued Jackie noticed Hyde became more restless shifting in his seat often.

"It's about time isn't it?" Jackie whispered.

Hyde just nodded. Scooting over Jackie reached for his hand which Hyde reluctantly gave, squeezing it with her own small hand. Sometime Later Red, Eric's dad, and Hyde's adoptive father came down the steps.  
"Steven," He said reaching the bottom.

"Yea I know," Steven mumbled letting go of Jackie's hand before walking into his bedroom located at the back of the basement.

"Jackie its time to go home," Red said looking at the small brunette.

"I can help," Jackie replied.

Red nodded before walking to Steven's room. Steven had already pulled off his shirt and was getting the thick chains out of his dresser drawers. Red hooked the chains up to the wall while Jackie placed the cuffs around Hyde's ankles, wrist and neck. When she finished locking the last one, she ruffled his hair a little.

"Don't go running off ok," Jackie said in a cheerful voice that didn't match her face.

Hyde rolled his eyes behind his yellow shades before taking them off and handing them to Jackie. She placed them in a small safe he kept in his room that contained his most prized and easily broken possessions such as his Zeppelin albums, shades and favorite pair of boots.

"Ok," Kitty said coming into the room with a plate of food, "I have all your favorites, raw steak, some fish, cooked hamburger and-"getting excited she pulls a burlap sack from behind her back, "TADA! It's a squirrel!" She said giddily, putting the food down beside Hyde's Mattress on the floor.

"Thanks, Mrs. Forman," Hyde said looking grateful at the amount of food he had this time.

"Don't rip up the mattress this time dumbass," Red said securing the last chain to the wall.

"I'll try sir."

"Have a good night sweetie," Kitty said kissing his head before leaving the room. Red nods to his adoptive son and followed his wife out, waiting by the door for Jackie.

Jackie gives Hyde a hug, an action that would have disgusted her just a year ago. Pulling away she kisses his cheek. "Goodnight Steven," she whispers. Walking out of the room she waves goodbye just as Red shuts the metal door and Hyde's eyes start to glow a bright blue.

**Hope you enjoyed, looking forward to the feedback. **

**In case you missed it Kelso performed cunnilingus on Laurie. Hyde is a werewolf meaning he gets to pick up on all kinds of smells (poor him). This story takes place around season two but this being an AU, plot points and storylines will change. **


	2. Crash Course

**Crash Course **

Tales of Lycanthropy had been around since the beginning of Human civilization. Legends of men who turned into vicious creatures haunted the dreams of children and grown men alike. While all legends may contain a grain of truth, few have scientific studies and evidence supporting it. While being around for centuries the first medical documentation came from a Welsh doctor in the 17-century named Lon Chaney, who recounted in his report of a nobleman's son he treated, who became deranged at night, exhibiting animal-like behavior. Upon the doctor's arrival at the nobleman's estate, he found servants barricading the heavy door of the cellar with whatever they could find. Deep growling and howls came from the room causing the doctor to ask if a dog was trapped in there. The pale nobleman replied that the creature in the cellar was his son. From then on Dr. Chaney closely studied the boy's condition documenting all that he observed. It was from his work that modern Lycanthrope theory is based on.

Scientific rules for Lycanthropy were developed over the years as more and more studies had developed. First: Lycanthropy is a condition, not a disease. You cannot catch Lycanthropy from other people, it is inherited. There is no cure. Second: The child of a Lycan may or may not inherit the condition from their parent. In family studies, generations can pass without one case of lycanthropy occurring. Third: Both Male and Females can have Lycanthropy, however, it is more common in males. Fourth: all Lycans will develop signs of their condition by their 16th year of life. There has been no recorded case of Lycanthropy developing past 16 years of age, although it may happen before it. Fifth: All lycanthropes seek a mate. Mates can be other Lycanthropy or humans. Feral behavior in the male is usually observed during the mate hunt. Mating is for life. The sixth and final law is that the Lycans form changes depending on the lunar cycle, although the form a Lycan can take varies from Lycan to Lycan.

While Lycanthropy was not exactly common it happened enough that society adapted to them. Police had procedures with the capture and detention of a Lycan. Doctors were trained in both human and wolf anatomy and local hospitals had special rooms. Since lycanthropy appears first in school age, the curriculum had to be adapted so they two could be horrified by the sex ed. class.

While society had mostly accepted that Lycans lived among them, there were still groups of people that hated them. In the past Lycans had been hunted down and killed, along with humans that had been falsely accused. While those days were gone, they were not far away enough to make any Lycan comfortable. Needless to say, if you had the condition you didn't advertise it to others.


	3. Chapter 2

**In the Beginning **

**Point Place, Wisconsin**

**May 17th, 1976**

"**Eric its time," Hyde said from his seat on the couch. His friends Eric, Donna and Kelso were sitting around him in Eric's basement. The basement had been the official hangout for their small group since they were kids. The room was filled with board games, broken trophies, a broken shower used for storage, and old furniture that was brought down there before most of the gang was born. **

"**Why don't you do it?" Eric replied not wanting to get caught by his father. **

"**It's your house." **

"**Your house," Kelso echoed.**

"**Listen to them up there," Hyde pointed up, "The party has reached critical mass. In ten minutes there will be no more beer opportunities!" **

"**If my dad catches me coppin beers, he'll kill me," Eric warned. **

**Hyde slaps Eric's leg, " I am willing to take that risk." **

**Kelso leans around Hyde, "Don't worry about it, just remain calm and keep moving." **

"**And above all, don't get sucked into my dad's hair," Donna says giving Eric a serious look. **

**Eric looking confused asks, "What's wrong with your dad's hair?"**

"**Just … don't look at it."**

**Hyde stands up and grabs Eric's face with both hands, "And Eric, cold. Definitely cold." **

**Eric nods as Hyde lets go his face. Eric stands and quickly runs up the stairs. Hyde sits back down and puts his feet on the old table. **

"**So tonight's the last night, do you think he will you know-" Kelso says making a claw with his hand. "mrrow?"**

"**No, any cougar trying to maul him will have to go thru Donna," Hyde says picking up a magazine. **

**Donna blushes, "You know that's not what he meant." Getting up from her seat she walks over to the steps. "Do you really think he will-"**

"**Turn into a monster and eat us?" Hyde says still looking at the magazine, "Naw"**

"**Come on how do you know?" Kelso says.**

**Looking up from the magazine Hyde shrugs, "He would have shown signs by now. Besides its Forman, if he was going to turn into anything it would be a chihuahua."**

"**You're supposed to get sick first, right? Like really sick," Kelso asked.**

**Donna clapped her hands "Your right Kelso."**

"**Boy does that sound wrong, but there you go he's fine." Hyde chimed unfolding a picture from the magazine and showing it to Kelso. "Check it out."**

**Kelso stares at the magazine with interest, eyes widening, and jaw-dropping. Donna walks behind them on the couch and looks over their shoulders at the magazine. "I see that every day," she says before walking away. **

**Eric comes down the stairs, jumping and landing on the floor proudly holding the prized cans of beer. Hyde shouts, "He's aliiiiive!," before taking a beer from his friend. **

**Eric hands Donna a beer before sitting down in his chair. "Good news! My dad is thinking of giving me the Vista Cruiser!"**

"**You're getting a car?" Kelso says excitedly. **

"**Oooh, have I told you how incredibly attractive you are, Eric?" Donna flirts playfully.**

"**No," he says flirting back.**

"**You told me he was cute," Kelso said. **

"**No, I didn't," Donna replied, looking embarrassed and annoyed. **

"**I remember cause you said not to say anything in front of Eric." Kelso continued oblivious to the tension he created in the room. **

**Thankfully Hyde was able to move the conversation along. "Let's focus on what's important here people. Forman stole something! To Forman!" His friends toast the scrawny youth. **

"**You know what's sad? This is the proudest day of my life." He says looking down like he's about to burst into tears. Hyde reaches for Eric and gives him a hug, proud of his best friend.**

**After that, the night started to wind down. Kelso walked home and Donna left with her parents walking just next door to her house. The remaining two friends started to pick up the cups and food that the other house guest had left around. "You crashing here tonight?" Eric asked, the other boy nodding.**

"**Yea, Edna has a new uncle over tonight." **

"**Ok, I'll let mom know you'll be here for breakfast tomorrow," Eric says walking up the stairs to the second floor. **

"**Thanks, man," Hyde calls heading down into the basements to the back room were one of Reds old army cots and a handful of blankets were. This was not the first time Hyde crashed at the Forman's place. He had come here often enough as a kid that Red set up a small room for him in the basement. At first, Eric tried to sneak Hyde in at night as a kid but one-night Red caught them, furious Red drove Hyde home and meet Edna while she was entertaining one of the "uncles". After that encounter Red let Hyde stay whenever he needed. The only stipulation for Hyde being there was that he tells Kitty for when he was staying so she knew how much food to have in the morning. **

**Hyde unfolded the blankets and spread them out on the cot. He then took off his clothes pulling out a fresh T-shirt and lounge paints that once belonged to Red. Laying down on the cot it didn't take him long to fall asleep. Hyde had been a heavy sleeper something he had learned from living with Edna. It wasn't surprising for Erik to be shaking him awake in the morning. **

"**Hyde get up!" Eric shouted. **

"**Come on Foreman," Hyde groaned reaching for a blanket to put over his head. Instead of pulling up a soft material, he found himself grabbing a hand full of leaves. Confused he awoke to find that he was not in the basement of Forman's house but outside laying in the yard. "What the hell Forman, how did I get out here?"**

"**I don't know, I came out to get the paper and you were sleeping on the lawn. You didn't toak up last night, did you?" **

"**No man, I went straight to bed," Hyde said standing and brushing off the leaves. **

"**Well your clothes aren't ripped, maybe you're just sleepwalking." Eric shrugged **

"**Yea, maybe. Don't we have a birthday breakfast to get to?" Smiling Eric made his way over to the kitchen door.**

**Hyde looked himself over, while slightly dirty nothing else seemed amiss. Sighing in relief he followed Eric to the house. "Hey Forman," he said to his friend. Eric stopped just as he reached the kitchen door. "Let's keep this between us." Eric nodded and walked into the kitchen. **


	4. Chapter 3

**When Morning Comes**

**Flashing forward to season 2 again, we start where we left off in chapter 1. **

Hyde woke up as he always did after the change; cold, sweaty, and just a little bloody from the shackles. Looking around the room he could see that it made it mostly intact. The mattress was still in one piece, the safe was still on its legs and the lone recliner in the room was not torn or ripped. The meat Kitty made had been eaten, the plate tossed into a corner.

Glancing at the clock he saw that he still had ten minutes before Red came down to check on him and remove the chains. Sighing he laid down on the mattress pulling a blanket over him. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what happened to him after Red closed the door. During a werwolf's first year it is not uncommon for them to have no memory during their change. Over time he should gain control of himself but he still could not remember what happened to him when he was furry. The last thing he could remember was Jackie smiling at him just as the door closed. Frustrated Hyde rolled on the mattress to face the door in five minutes it would-

"HYDE!" A banging sound came from behind the door. Suddenly it burst open to reveal Kelso, shirt missing, pants opened and hair a mess. Shutting the metal door, he jumped on the mattress beside Hyde grabbing him by the shoulders. "You have to hide me," he shook.

"Kelso, get off you stink," Hyde said pushing the other boy away and putting the blanket over his nose.

"I know but listen, I was with Laurie-"

"Kelso I am well aware of who you were screwing last night," Hyde interrupts. The two had been sneaking around for months, while Kelso was still with Jackie. Unfortunately for him, he could smell it every time they were together.

"Anyway, I was sneaking out of her room but Kitty was in the kitchen and Red was outside. So you know! " Kelso says nodding his head up and down, looking at Hyde expectedly.

"Kelso it's early, I'm chained up, I'm not wearing a shirt and your stinking up my room. So, I'm only going to ask this once." Hyde takes a deep breath, "What the hell do you want?" He shouts at his annoying friend.

A soft thumping came from the stairs. The five minutes was up and Red was on his way down. Fear started to fill Kelso's eyes "Hide me," he whispered.

"Hide you where?" Due to Hydes nightly antics, the room had been stripped bare. There was nowhere Kelso could hide Red could not see.

Looking around the room Kelso's eye landed on the blanket Hyde was still using to cover his nose. "AH-HA!" he shouts grabbing the blanket and placing it over his head.

"Kelso," Hyde knew his friend was shy a couple of brain cells but could not believe he was trying to pull this off.

"SHHH," his friend hissed from under the sheet.

The door opens to reveal Red, still in his pajamas and robe, holding a cup of coffee. He immediately spots the person hiding under Hyde's blanket and sighs, "Kelso what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm not Kelso, I'm Fez." He replies in a fake British accent, not even remotely sounding like their foreign friend. "I was looking for some chocolate but since none is here I 'm just going to leave now," he says, standing up and heading for the door blanket still on his head. "Good day."

"Kelso-," Red says but Kelso interrupts him.

"I said good day."

Red doesn't stop him as he leaves, too tired to deal with his son's stupid friend. He gives Hyde the cup, who gratefully starts to drink down the warm liquid. "Do I want to know?" Red asks his adoptive son.

"Probably not," Hyde replies, as Red removes his chains.

By the time the two made it up to the kitchen, Kitty had already packed the table with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toasts. Eric and Laurie were already seated while Kitty moved around the kitchen getting orange juice for her two children. Red takes his seat at the head and immediately grabs the newspaper. Hyde takes his seat between the two siblings. Kitty gives everyone a glass of orange juice before sitting down.

"Ok, everyone dig in!" She says smiling at her family. For a while, the only sounds in the room were forks scraping against plates and the cling of glass. Eric and Hyde, the most enthusiastic eaters, grabbed second portions in a matter of minutes while leaving Red the biggest piece of bacon which was his favorite.

"So Steven," Kitty says interrupting the silence, "I noticed Jackie was over last night."

"Mom, Jackie is over almost every night." Eric blurts through a mouth full of food.

"Does she kiss Steven every night too?" Kitty says in a giddy teasing voice causing Eric to choke on his food. Hyde to his credit kept his Zen but internally wished Mrs. Forman would just shut up.

"SHE KISSED YOU!," Eric yelled in his winy voice.

"No man, it was on the cheek," Hyde answered annoyed at his friend for acting like an ass.

"She did kiss you!"

"Look, after you guys left she helped Red with the chains and yeah she kissed me. It didn't mean anything, we don't even like each other." Hyde's said, his zen starting to crack.

"Oh I don't know, you don't kiss someone you don't like," Kitty teased.

"Kitty," Red stepped in, "leave the boy alone."

"Come on Dad it's sweet, beauty and the beast but more like the rich girl and the dirty stray," Laurie sneered enjoying Hyde's discomfort. "I wonder if Jackie has sprayed her house for flea's yet?" She asks Hyde mockingly.

"I don't know, has Kelso treated his crabs yet?" Hyde retorts losing his cool. Laurie had always been able to get under his skin, rubbing his status in his face.

"Your dating Kelso?" Red says surprised, anger building in his voice with each word.

Laurie looks at her mom for help but Kitty just asks "You have crabs?" Kitty being a nurse was seriously worried for her daughter, especially knowing how sexually active she was.

Reds face started to live up to his name. "Is that why that moron was here this morning?"

"She kissed you!" Eric gabbs not hearing a word the family has said earning him a look from everyone.

A long silence descends on the table before Hyde says "Hey don't I have a therapy session to go to," hoping the break up the awkwardness.

"Guess I'll take you since breakfast is ruined," Red says getting up from the table.

"Daddy." Laurie starts but Red quickly cuts her off.

"Laurie the next words out of your mouth better be, I'm breaking up with that idiot. If not I don't want to hear it," then looking at his adoptive son says, "Move it." Not wasting any time Hyde gets up from the table leaving a distressed Eric, Kitty, and Laurie behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Party **

**Saturday Night**

**May 22, 1976**

Even with Eric's birthday already past, Kitty was bound and determined to throw her son a big party. She bought streamers, hats, games and tons of baked goods and party favors. It was truly everything a kid could ask for. Unfortunately, at seventeen Eric wasn't a kid anymore and didn't want any party big or small. He had told both his parents this flat out but that did not seem to work, as Kitty continued to plan the not so secret celebration. She even got Laurie to come home from college, much to Kelso's joy as he had developed a crush on her in spite of being with Jackie. On Saturday she had invited all his friends, plus Jackie over. With Red's help, Eric came to his unwanted party defeated.

If Eric was a little embarrassed by the party he was mortified by the presents. Everyone was gathered in the living room including Donna's parents the Pinciottis. It started off normal enough Fez gave Forman a half-eaten bag of M&M's. Jackie gave him a sweater and scarf, which Kitty made him immediately try on. While the sweater was nice Jackie had to add that the color made him look less scrawny, to which everyone else agreed. Even though Eric had been dropping hints for a cassette player for his car, Kitty and Red gave him an 8 track stereo instead which made Hyde's gift of stolen cassette tapes useless. When the Pinciottis gave him a hot shaving cream dispenser his mom broke down into tears.

"He won't need this for a while…... my little boy, " she sobbed as Midge, Donna's mother, rubbed her arm in comfort.

"I got you something," Donna said holding up a large wrapped gift.

"No!" Jackie shouted grabbing the other girl. "Donna, help me find my purse," she says before leading her into the kitchen.

"Ok, Its time we disappeared," Red says walking over to his wife sitting on the piano stool.

"What? Honey, the party just started," she said looking at her son.

"That's why we're going over to Bob's," he says beside her now.

"I wanted to give Eric a party."  
"And you did," he says cutting her off, grabs his wife by the arm and leads her over to the door where the Pinciottis had already gathered. "You make a mess, you're all grounded," he chuckles before leaving pulling Kitty along.

"Okay I'd love to stay, but I'm leaving," Laurie says gathering her purse.

Eric hoping to save the night stops her and asks, "Hey buy us some beers and will pay you double."

Laurie turns to address her brother, "Do you really think beer will make your little party better?"

"YES," all the boys respond.

Nodding Laurie says "I'd admit it would give you young people a sense of maturity, but it would be a false maturity, and that would be wrong."

"So your not going to do it?"

"Of course not. Now, I'm going off to join my legal friends at a party…..with a keg. Bye."

As Laurie walks to the door Kelso runs up behind her knocking over a lamp in the process. Stretching himself out seductively against the stairs he says, "So Laurie...where's the party? You know, maybe we'll cruise by later."  
Laurie looks at Kelso up and down with disgust and replies "In your dreams, you idiot," before leaving, slamming the door in the process.

"She totally wants me," he says, earning an eye roll from the other boys. Kelso grabs a bag he stashed under the couch and hands it to Forman, "Happy birthday, Eric!"

Forman cautiously takes the bag from his friend. Kelso had been known to give infamous gifts before. One year he had given Eric a bag of bottle rockets. Unfortunately, he had already lit the rockets inside causing a small fire in the Formans backyard. Since then his parents insisted that any present from Kelso was to be opened by them in the driveway. Apprehensively Eric opened the bag and looked in.

"So what did he get you?" Hyde asked, watching his friend at the edge of his seat, ready to get a bucket of water if needed.

Eric sighs in relief and pulls out a magazine with a barely clothed woman on the cover. "Thank God. Its just porn." Hyde leaned back in his seat relieved of any firefighting duties for now.

"OAH!" Kelso squeaks in outrage. "Just porn? No that is a Playboy and this lady," pointing at the playmate, "is Patricia McClain. She's smoken hot. "

"She is very pretty," Eric says trying to put the magazine down.

"Oh come on Forman look at her."

Sighing Eric opens the magazine and looks at the picture of the blond beauty. "Oh wow!"

"OH LOOK BOOBIES!" Fez yells staring over the boy's shoulder at the centerfold.

Composing himself and shifting slightly in his seat Eric thanks his friend before looking further into the magazine. Fez drools over his shoulder.

"You didn't make anything explode this year. Proud of you man." Hyde says from his chair.

"Yeah, I gave the best gift." Kelso leans back on the couch and watches as Eric turns to each page.

"Some of these pages are stuck together. Kelso is this used!"

"The best gift," Kelso repeats smiling as Eric throws the magazine across the room.

"The Goddess!" Fez shouts running after the magazine.

At that moment, Jackie came back into the room. "Oh Eric, Donna is-" was all she could get out before Fez on his mad dash for the porn mag knocks her to the side. His arm hits her stomach causing the wind to be knocked out of her as she lands hard in Hyde's lap.

"Are you ok?" Hyde asks the girl currently occupying his bubble. Jackie had a tiny figure and since Fez had performed a tackle that would have made the Legendary Packers player Willie Davis proud, he was concerned for the girl.

"Just give me a minute," she says adjusting herself in his lap so she could get more air, "Just got the wind knocked out of me. What the hell was that about Fez?"

"I'm sorry...the boobies called to me," he said, holding the porno mag in his hands.

"Oh gross," Jackie repositions herself in Hyde's lap causing him to groan and grab her hips to stop the movement. "Sorry Hyde, am I too heavy?"

"Not the current problem doll," He huffs. All the wiggling she was doing in his lap had unintentionally activated the little Hyde downstairs. While he did not like Jackie at all and found her to be obnoxious and annoying every time she talked (which was all the time) his teenage body still reacted to the girl, who at least by his own admission was pretty in her own way. Hyde had to think of some messed up things in order to keep the little one down but finally, it worked and he let go of Jackie's hips causing her to get up.

Huffing over Jackie grabs the magazine from Fez hands and looks at the cover. "Why do you have this?" she asks the foreign boy, who at this point looked like a scared child being caught by its mother doing something naughty.

"Eric got it for his birthday," Fez mumbles looking anywhere but Jackie's eyes.

She glares coldly at Eric, "Donna is waiting for you on the porch and you're looking at pictures of some bunny slut?"

"I wasn't-" Eric attempts to explain but Kelso cuts him off.

"She's not a bunny slut," he said standing up to his girlfriend in order to defend his playmate crush.

"Michael I will say this only once," her voice is calm but menacing in a way that only a woman can pull off, "you better think really hard about what you are going to say next." She then glares at him in a look you could only describe as chilling.

Gulping Michael loses his gusto. "I was going to say that she's the bunny slut of the month and that Eric should be ashamed," he says sitting back down his head bowed like a child.

"So Eric care to explain why you are looking at pinup models," she hisses. Obviously mad at Eric without him knowing the reason. It's not like she hasn't found the magazines in the basement before, why would finding this now piss her off.

"Why do you care?" he asks shrinking back from the petite girl.

"Because Donna is out on the porch waiting to give you her gift," she looks at the magazine, "and you are looking at a naked woman who's a dead ringer for your sister."

"She doesn't look like Laurie," Eric stutters.

"Oh really," Jackie says before grabbing a photo of Laurie off a side table. Holding the two side by side she says "You don't see it?"

"Oh God!," Eric screams. In spite of obvious differences, the two did look very similar to each other. "OH GOD!" he repeats before running into the kitchen.

There is a pronounced silence in the room for a full minute before Hyde breaks it up, his laughter becoming hysterical as it goes on. "And I thought this party would be dull."

"Shut it, Steven," Jackie says, still too mad at what happened. "I went to all this trouble to make the night perfect for Donna and now it's ruined."

"Make it perfect for Donna how?" Kelso asks before his eyes become wide at some realization he had. "Are they going to do it?" Jackie walks over to him and smacks him with the rolled up magazine. "Ow, Jackie. Damn stop." He moans curling up on the couch as she continues to assault him with the nudie mag.

"No," smacks, " you, smacks" idiot," she says while hitting the boy with the magazine, "she got him a candle."

"A Candle. But Jackie why is a candle important? Do you light it before the sex?" Fez asks causing Jackie to turn on him and starts smacking him as well.

"It's romantic," smack, "you idiots," she huffs, alternating her arms so she could continue hitting the boys without getting tired. "It's sweet" smack, "and beautiful." She hits them a few more times before finally exhausting herself. She takes a seat on the piano bench away from the boys, magazine still in hand.

Even though they had been gone for less than 30 minutes, Red and Kitty come home from the Pinciottis. Kitty is giggling something about candles and that she should break her and Reds out tonight, while her husband tries to lead her upstairs to their bedroom. He stops when he sees Fez and Kelso curled up on the couch holding each other both staring in fear at the loud one. "What the hell happened here," he asked Hyde who was trying to cover his laughter with his hand. While he couldn't get anything out he points over to Jackie, who was giving death glares at her dumb boyfriend and the foreign kid. Red lets go of Kitty and walked over to her, holding out his hand for the magazine. Shaking a little and still glaring at the two on the couch she hands it over to Red, never breaking eye contact with Kelso and Fez. Red unfolds the magazine and looks at it, Kitty coming up behind him. "Look Red, Laurie's on a magazine cover isn't that nice," she slurs.

Realizing that Jackie was the least of their fears the two boys look at Red before bolting out of the room. "You better run, cause my foot is going right up your ass," He calls after them.

Kitty starts to giggle again and rubs her husband's chest. "Oh Red did I ever tell you how handsome you are when you threaten the boys with violence."

Red looked at his wife before grabbing her hand and running her upstairs taking the magazine with him. "We better light some of those candles Kitty cause we got some burning to do."

Jackie still sits on the piano seat looking calmer now that Kelso and Fez had left. And if Hyde thought she was pretty before she looked unbelievably hot when she is pissed off. "Hey Jackie," Hyde calls over from his seat.

"What do you want, greaser?"

Ignoring the insult he says, "Your kinda badass." Jackie huffs and looks away but he catches the slight smile that appears on her face.


	6. Chapter 6 Doctor, Doctor

**Sorry for the long Hiatus guys, been having some issues in my life that has finally resolved itself. I had some difficulty writing this chapter and had to restart several times because I didn't like the way it turned out. Hope you enjoy.**

1977

The car ride to the hospital was spent in silence. Red was still fuming that his daughter was dating the bane of his existence, so Hyde knew to keep his mouth shut. Not that he talkative type anyway. This left Hyde to his thoughts; hoping he could come up with something to tell his court-assigned therapist. Being a teenage werewolf meant more than just turning into an overgrown house dog once a month. It also meant he had to talk about turning into an overgrown house dog to the oldest human being Hyde had ever met.

Dr. Shorts had been the wolf therapist of Point Place since the 1940s. He was old, bald and at one point he may have been helpful but now he was just clearly going through the motions. He would nod and write things down with the occasional "And how does that make you feel" thrown in. The session was in short a waste of time, but Hyde went anyway. Not because it was the law, Hyde had broken enough of them in his short life, but for Kitty who had thought it would help him and for Red whom threatened a boot up his ass if he didn't.

Walking into the doctor's office that day, Hyde immediately felt uneasy as if all his nerves fired at once, telling him something was off. The office looked the same, the white walls were lined with bookshelves filled with old medical journals, and short green carpet covered the floors. The only furniture in the room was an old oak desk, Doctors chair and a lounge couch where Hyde would lay. Dr. Shorts was not here, typical, the bastard would often come in late from his game of golf. Pushing down the tension he felt, Hyde, lay down on the couch fully committed to napping while he waited, it wasn't long after he closed his eyes however did he hear the door open.

"Hello there Mr. Hyde" came a soft female voice that startled Steven out of his stupor. The woman before him was certainly not Dr. Shorts. She was in her mid to late '30s, black, and tall. Her hair had been cut very short and she wore a long white coat over very expensive clothing. She was beautiful and confident, but something about her put him on edge all the same. Her smell he realized, wasn't right. She was human of that he was certain but there was something more, another scent she carried with her. She walked closer to him and he found himself pushing himself farther back into the chair. He had to squash the urge to growl at her, not wanting her or the others smell close to him.

Watching his reaction the woman removes her coat and goes to the far end of the room. "Sorry," she sighs, placing her white coat in the office closet, "my husband found out my first patient was a wolf and he wouldn't let me leave without putting his scent all over me. I'm Dr. Barnett your new psychiatrist."

"Hyde," he said curtly, trying to calm himself down while blocking out her scent. "Your husband put his scent on you?"

"Is this your first time smelling another werewolf?" she asked grabbing a notebook from her desk. "Like wolves, werewolves also communicate with scents or pheromones. In my case, my husband was trying to communicate that I was taken and for you to not get any ideas? It's ridiculous from a human perspective but it's instinctual for a wolf. I suppose I'm just lucky he only rubbed himself against me and didn't piss on my leg." Hyde's face must have shown some horror because she giggled, "I'm just teasing you, I don't think even the most territorial Were's would piss on their mate's leg."

"Mate," he asked still trying to wrap his head around what she said.

"Oh dear, either our education system is failing or you haven't been paying attention in class."

"It's honestly a bit of both," he replies thinking of all the times he slept in Coach Triggers health class.

"Well, we should probably start at the beginning anyway. I was looking at Dr. Shorts file on you and I found it rather lacking." Grabbing one of the files from the table she pulls out a piece of paper from it. "Can you tell me what this is?" She says handing it to Hyde.

Looking at the paper he expected it to be one of Dr. Shorts notes on him but instead found a poorly drawn doodle of the bald doctor in a Hawaiian shirt sipping an umbrella drink next to a busty blond on the beach. "I guess some people would call it art," he says sheepishly before putting the picture down.

"I would call it a disgrace. There are several more pictures of that in your file and if I had to guess not one of them was drawn by you," she sighed. "Dr. Shorts wanted to retire a long time ago but the state could not find anyone to fill the position, so he stayed. At least until I came here. I found several patients files with these drawings in them and not much else. I don't know anything about you Mr. Hyde, so let's start at the beginning."

Donna's Party 1976

By the closing of Summer, Eric had mooned the sitting President and beaten out the rest of the boys for the prized position at Fatso Burger. He had also ignored all of Donnas hints about wanting to date to the point even Hyde was getting more annoyed than amused by his oblivious friend. Fez had thankfully, found a way to relieve his 'needs' that didn't involve peeking into the women's changing room. Kelso had nearly broken up with Jackie over the summer but always chickened out in spite of their constant fighting.

In contrast to his friends, Hyde's life had pretty much stayed the same. Edna keeps coming home drunk and Hyde would spend more and more nights at the Formans to avoid his "uncles". School had started back with little fanfare for his Junior year and time marched on.

The night of Donnas party was when everything started to go to hell. Donna had abandoned ship to see Eric at Fatso Burger, leaving Hyde to play the role of den mother to the house full of teenagers. He had just kicked two love birds out of the living room when Jackie came barreling over to him in a huff.

"Have you seen Donna?" she asked annoyed after having another fight with Kelso.

"She left to go after her scrawny little neighbor boy," he answered, taking a seat on the sofa and taking a drink of the few remaining beers.

"Ew, what does she see in that burger smelling dweeb?" Jackie said sitting down beside him.

"The heart wants what the heart wants, man." He said taking a sip of his beer, before putting it down.

"But why Eric?" she asks, "I could think of a hundred different guys for her to date, but she wants him and he doesn't even notice. Can you imagine spending so much time on someone that thick?" As if answering a prayer, Kelso runs through the living room dressed in only a bedsheet chanting 'Toga, Toga, Toga' before going outside again.

"Oh, I can imagine," Hyde replies handing a beer to a rather embarrassed Jackie.

She takes the beer and then looks at him for a moment. "I don't drink," she says, reaching to give it back. Outside they see Kelso and Fez leading a conga line with the other party guests, then rather humorously Kelso trips on his bedsheet causing the whole line to go down like dominos.

Jackie's face flushes pink with further embarrassment caused by her boyfriend and Hyde having mercy pushes the beer back to her. "It's like my mother always says, it's never too early to start," he takes his can clinking it to her.

"You smell nice," she slurred leaning into Hyde'sindiscreetly sniffing his blue jean jacket. Hyde was not sure how he ended up taking care of Jackie but with Kelso off with Fez and Donna out with Eric, it seemed he was stuck with her for the night.

"Mrs. Forman washes my clothes, you know since Edna usually can't," he replied, grinning a bit at her antics. Sober Jackie would never be this close to him and he couldn't wait to burn her with this later.

She looks up at him, confusion dancing across her face, "But Eric smells like fruit and you don't."

"It's the fabric softener, Eric is sensitive to harsh clothing. Kitty washes mine and Reds separately," he finishes, remembering the time Red complained about going into work smelling like lavender. 'The damn Bees wouldn't leave me alone Kitten,' he had said putting his foot down and demanding she never use that 'girly crap' on his clothes again.

Jackie nods at this, "Erics too soft. Oh, ask me how soft he is," nudging him in the shoulder expectantly.

Rolling his eyes he asks, "I don't know Jackie, how soft is he?"."Softer than Donny after a night out with Marie," she replies, causing him to laugh. Hyde decided right then he liked drunk Jackie, at least more so than the alternative.

"Do you think Micheal is a doofus?" She yawns, her head now resting fully on his shoulder.

"Definitely, you should break with him and date a jock instead."

"Steven, be serious," Jackie glared.

"I am! Given enough concussions they might end up half as dumb as Kelso anyway," he joked while she rolled her eyes. "Kelso's always been an idiot. Do you know how many stories I have of him gluing himself to random things?"He's even glued himself to his dog's before. "

She smiled and nodded scooting the rest of her body closer to him. "And who bought him the glue, Steven?" She asks, a knowing look in her eyes.

"First of all it was stolen, second that's not important. You can't tell me you don't notice all the dumb crap he does?"

"It's not-" she started but was interrupted by Kelso's chant starting up again.

"It's getting played out bud, Hyde shouted back annoyed but Kelso kept going moving away from them.

"It's not that I didn't know," she continued," but when daddy called him a doofus I guess I started noticing it more."

Her lips came together in a pout, that Hyde thought was kinda cute before shaking himself. Jackie was annoying, not cute, the hell is wrong with him tonight. Maybe Eric was right and Jackie was the devil casting her evil spell on him. Then again, maybe he was just buzzed from the beer and that was where his traitorous thoughts came from.

"So your boyfriend is a couple of cents short of a dollar, it's not like you got together for his brains anyway."

"True," she sighs, leaning her head back on his shoulder. "We look so good together, it'st a shame he's so stupid. You know I want kids someday and looks will only get you so far."

Hyde cringed, imagining whatever hell spawn Jackie and Kelso kids would be. "Well there some nightmare fuel," he sighed.

Jackie nodded her head, "I know right! What if their all dumb gross boys? I can't put boys in beauty pageants!"

"Kelso has three brothers and one sister. Hate to say it but the odds are not in your favor there."

"And his sisters not even pretty," Jackie whined, "and such a bitch!" Hyde barely remembered Mackenzie Kelso, as she was 5 years older than her brother. What he did remember was her being best friends with Laurie and that they would both mock him for being poor when he came over to Eric's house. He hated to agree with Jackie but she was right, Mackenzie was a bitch. However the more she rants about Kelso and his family the more he thought of the golden opportunity that had presented itself.

All summer he had tried to convince Kelso to man up and dump Jackie. However, his friend's balls had found a new home in the small burnetts purse. He should have realized that the only way to separate the two would be to have Jackie call it off. "Jackie you can't have ugly and stupid children. You gotta break up with him."

"Your right Steven," she says standing up beside the couch. "I'm going to tell Micheal it's over." She takes two steps before falling back into the couch landing in Hyde's lap in the process laughing as she wiggles around on him. She looks at him and very suddenly the laughter dies, her eyes become big as she stares at him. To his horror, little Steven had woken up from her wiggling and she could definitely feel the effect she had on him. He thinks she is about to burn him; his own body giving her enough material to roast him she just slightly smiles. "So I have a confession to make."

He should have pushed her off him but he was so shocked all he did was say "Yes?", still expecting a massive burn she would give him. She wiggles more in lap causing him to groan and adjust her so she rested in a more comfortable position for him.

"I like your hair," she says running her fingers through his curls.

He remembered all the times she mocked him for being too poor to buy conditioner for his atrocious mane. "You always said curly hair was gross and that my hair was too frizzy."

"No, no I like it. I mean it is frizzy and it would look better with conditioner." Her hand tangled in his hair as her face comes closer to his. "But it's part of you and I like it."

He groans when he realizes what she was saying. 'This has to be a burn, she cant like me' he thought and then repeated out loud. "You don't like me, Jackie," he whispers realizing how close she was to him. He moved his head back to give them more space but she only followed him.

"That's not true." Her breath was heavy as both hands go to his face as she forces him to look at her in the eye. "I do like you Steven."

His breath comes out in short bursts. One of her hands finds its way to his neck while the other strokes his cheek. Her forehead pressed against his as his eyes shut in an effort to gain control. He can feel the heat of her lips against his own. "Don't you like me?" she whispers as her lips gently brush against his.


	7. Then She Kissed Me

**Then She Kissed Me**

**1976**

The moment her mouth touched him, his mind was wiped of all thoughts and instinct too strong to resist took over. Her lips were warm and tasted of cherry chapstick but he

didn't spend much time there. With his tongue, he asked for permission and she opened for his plunder. Their tongues danced together, as fire moved through their veins. His

hand wrapped around Jackie's waist while the other grabbed the back of her head, pulling her closer. Her hips rock against him, giving pressure were he wanted it the most.

He grinded back causing small moan to escape their lips, as her hands tightened its grip in his hair, wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

As instinct and lust drove him on a voice in his head kept pushing him forward wanting more from the small Burnette. The kiss broke only so they could pull breath into their

lungs before their mouths met again. Hyde rolled Jackie under him, he felt something within him shift. Her body felt warm, soft and perfect against his own and the voice in

his head had grown hungrier. It begged him to continue, to deepen their kisses, to take her up to one of the bedrooms and make sure she never went back to Kelso.

Hyde was experienced with women but never felt this need to claim one as his own. The thought should have terrified him but Jackie just felt different, tasted different from

the other girls. He couldn't get enough of her. His mouth broke from hers and made its way down her neck till he found the most sensitive part causing Jackie to moan.

**Bite **

**Claim**

"Steven," she gasped out, tightening her grip on his hair, pulling him closer. She would have a hickey later but at the moment she was just as lost as him. They didn't care

that a bunch of kids outside, they didn't care if one walked it right now.

Hyde's lizard brain had taken over and all Hyde could concentrate on was Jackie, her smell, her taste, her sounds. His teeth grazed across her skin, causing another sweet

moan to come out of her mouth. How he ever thought her voice was annoying he didn't know. **Take, Claim, Bite**. His teeth grazed her again and almost bit down when a loud

crash filled the room, causing them both to jump apart.

Donna cat, Mr. Bonkers, had jumped on the end table beside the couch knocking the family pictures in to ground. The cat's back was arching and ears folded back as it

hissed and growled at them.

"What the hell is wrong with that cat?" Hyde says, pulling his eyes away from the crazed cat to Jackie, shocked by what he saw. The petite cheerleader's perfectly styled hair

was tangled from where his fingers laced through the dark stands. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and a deep red mark was beginning to take shape on her neck. She

never looked more beautiful.

He wanted nothing more than to pull her back and continue where he left off but before he could Jacki stood up and shook her head as if she was finally coming out of a

trance.

"Oh my God," she mumbled, her hand brushed against her lips then her neck. "Oh my God." She looked at Hyde for a moment before taking off upstairs.

He wanted to run after her, he was going to run after her but then reality set in. Hyde had just made out with Jackie. He had just dry-humped his best friends annoying

cheerleader girlfriend. _What the hell did he do?_ A sense of panic and dread sets in washing away the arousal and lust that had clouded his mind. His usual zen exterior

shatters. No, No, he would not take the blame for this. Jackie had kissed him first, he had done nothing wrong. But then he had kissed her back. Hell, he had done more than

kiss her back, he could still feel the weight of her on top of him..under him.

"What stinks in here?" Donna's voice startled Hyde. When did she get here? The Redhead had slipped into the room without him even noticing. Checking to make sure his

glasses were in place and recollecting his zen, he turned to Donna.

Hyde smelled the air but the only thing he could smell the sweet scent of coconut and cherry chapstick. He could only smell Jackie. " You invited half the school to your

house, teenage body odor is a given," then noticing his scrawny friend was not with her asks, "Weren't you supposed to get Forman?"

"He's working," she replies defeatedly," I practically threw myself at him and he said work was more important than spending time with me. I can't believe I even went down

there-"

She rattled on for a little bit but all Steven could think about was the brunette in the bathroom. He needed to leave before Donna saw threw his zen. "I'm going to stop you

right there because this seems like girl talk and I'm not a girl."

She huffed and walked over to Mr. Bonkers who was now actively hissing at Hyde. "What's wrong with him?"

"Just living up to his name," Hyde answers before heading out the door hoping there was enough beer outside to block out whatever happened between him and Jackie.

Later on that night he would try to ignore the way Jackie would hang of Micheals side once she came out of the bathroom. He would ignore the way she would slightly blush

whenever he caught her looking at him. He would drink beer in hopes it would make him forget the way she tasted like cherry. And as Red chewed him out for trying to steal

more beer from the garage he would not daydream about how she felt underneath him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackie's POV

**1977**

"So what do you think of this one?" Donna asked holding up a magazine showing a dark pink dress with long ruffled sleeves.

"It's not the worst thing I've ever seen," Jackie said eyeing the monstrosity of lace and magenta.

"Great, I'll get it and we can stop looking at this crap," Donna said before throwing the magazine on the table. The girls had spent the last hour going through every dress magazine Jackie had and Donna was exhausted by the whole thing.

"Donna you can't wear that color! " Jackie said her voice dripped with horror.

"Why?" Donna asked. "It's not like it's prom, who cares what I wear."

"My eyes for one. Pick out something that doesn't look like it was styled by a blind nun."

Donna sighs, "I hate winter formal. Isn't it enough we have a prom."

Jackie gasps in shock, "Donna don't ever say that! Besides winter formal is like prom's dress rehearsal, that way you know what dress color works and how to style your hair so it doesn't look bland and lifeless…..or how you looked last year."

"Hey! Wasn't your new year's resolution to stop insulting people."

"Constructive criticism isn't an insult," Jackie says walking over to her friend and picking up her long red main. "You should let me curl your hair, Erik would love it."

"And spend hours playing your lifesize Barbie? No thanks." Taking her hair out from Jackie's fingers, "Believe it or not I don't do things just to please Erik. Anyway, don't you have your own hair to style."

"No, I'm not going this year." Jackie nonchalantly replies, sitting on the couch beside Donna.

"We've been sitting here for the past hour looking at dress after dress and you're not even going?!"

"Well, I wasn't about to let you get some pink monstrosity. Besides, I don't have to go to look at dresses."

"But why aren't you going? You love crap like this. Live for it even." Donna asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes and sighed, "I don't have a date for one." Since she and Micheal broke up, she hadn't dated anyone else. Not that she hadn't had any offers, every jock in Point Place not already tied down had asked her at least once. The more desperate ones had tried to win her favor by leaving empty gestures like flowers and candy at her locker.

"Fez doesn't have a date, he can go with you, " Donna says earning an eye roll from Jackie.

"So he can tell me how I give him 'Needs' all night? No thank you."

"At least he's a good dancer! He wouldn't embarrass you like Kelso." While her ex was handsome it was no great secret that he had no sense of rhythm and was often compared to a chicken with his head cut off. "If not Fez then pick someone else. You need to get back out there Jackie, it's been several months, you can't tell me you're still pining over Kelso."

"Ok, first of all, ew, I broke up with him and second I had to get tested because he was with that skank, Laurie." Jackie cringed remembering her trip to the doctor the next town over after finding out about her boyfriend's affair. The worst part was it wasn't even the first time he had cheated on her. She had missed all the signs and Donna hadn't said anything to her for months. "You should have told me sooner, I could have gotten something Donna, is it any wonder that I would want to be single for a while." It was still a sore spot in their friendship, a violation of the girl code even if the guy was her friend.

Donna shrugged slightly embarrassed, " I know Jackie but you hardly ever go out anymore, you either here or at your house. Don't you want to go out see a movie or something."

"Sure I would but the last time we went to the movies you and Eric wouldn't stop making out and my other 'friends' are backstabbing skanks. Besides it's not like I'm alone all the time, Fez is usually here and Hyde hardly leaves the basement."

"Still the dance is a couple of months away, you have plenty of time to find someone to go with."

"Hard pass," Jackie says pointing to a dress in the magazine. " Here you should wear this green or blue one. It will go with your red hair perfectly, and the waistline line and bodice will look great on your giant frame."

Donna was about to hit her when she looked at the dress Jackie was pointing at. "Oh wow. That's.. actually very pretty."

"Of course it is, now we just have to come up with your makeup and hair," Jackie said touching the red locks and running her fingers through it. "I'm thinking curls."

"Not like Hydes I hope." Donna laughed, thinking of how Jackie always complained about Hyde's mess of curls.

Jackie blushed a little, "No your hair is too thin to put in a fro, besides you would look like Little Orphan Annie."

"Hey!" Donna shrieks, not like the comparison between her and the child star. "That's just wrong"

"Fine," letting go of Donna's hair, "Big Lumberjack Annie who serves waffles at a truck stop in Texas." The two girls laughed throwing the couches thread bear pillows back at each other until Red Forman came down the steps from the kitchen.

"Hi, Mr. Forman," Jackie said cheerily avoiding a pillow throw from Donna that Red caught.

"Have you seen my son?" Red asked not really in the mood for pleasantry.

"He went out with Kitty, needed paints or something," Donna answered.

"Damn," Red replied," any chance one of you could pick up Steven from the Hospital? His shrink is keeping him for overtime and the Packers are playing the Bears."

"Uh sorry Mr. Forman I have to go take care of my sister," Donna lied, "she's sick."

"You have a sister?" Red asks.

"Yea, Tina," she replied not looking him in eye.

"Isn't your sister in boarding school?" Jackie asks, liking to watch her friend squirm. She knew Eric was coming over tonight while Bob and Red were watching the game at the Forman's house.

"She was so sick they sent her home," Donna says shooting the evil eye at her friend. " I better get over there in case there is any vomit to clean up." She glares once more at Jackie who grins back at her before quickly running out the basement door, not bothering to say goodbye.

"What's with her?" Red asks, knowing bullshit when he hears it.

_What's wrong is that Donna wants to be tongue deep in your scrawny son tonight. _ Not that she could tell Red all that. "Her Period started and doesn't want Hyde to find out." A look of horror crosses Red's face that almost caused Jackie to laugh. She quickly added, "I can pick Steven up, I have Dad's car today."

"Good, good I'll just leave you too it then," Red said handing her the pillow and making his way back upstairs shaking his head as if to knock out what Jackie had just told him.

Jackie sighed looking down at the dress magazines again. Last year she would have been so excited to go to the winter formal. Their high school always went big on the school dances making their gym into something out of a fairytale…..or at least a 3-star restaurant. She loved dancing and making the other girls envious of her hair and dress. Donna was right, It would be easy for her to find someone to go with her. The problem was she didn't want to go with just anyone. And the one she wanted to go with wouldn't even be human the night of the dance.

**1976- Donnas Party**

After her impromptu makeout session, she ran to Donna's tacky green and yellow bathroom. There she ran through her actions in her head. What the hell had she been thinking, kissing Hyde of all people? Looking at her reflection in the mirror she saw someone she didn't recognize. Her perfect hairstyle had been ruined by Hyde's fingers. Her lips swollen from her contact with his and her makeup did nothing to hide the redness in her face. She remembered her mother coming home like this many nights when her father was away on business.

"Cheater," she thought, disgusted by her actions. She knew she said she should break up with Micheal but to make out with someone before doing it, let alone his best friend made her even worse than her mother.

"Jackie are you in there?" Donna asked banging on the bathroom door. A mild panic sat in, had Donna seen what they did? Was she here to scold her?

Jackie collected herself and checked her appearance in the mirror one more time. Her lips were still swollen but she couldn't stay there forever. "Yea I'm coming out."

When Jackie opened the door Donna immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her bedroom.

"Watch it lumberjack you're going to give me bruises,'' she said twisting her hand out of Donna's much bigger ones.

"Sorry, but I need to talk with you, I tried to talk to Hyde about it but he shut me down."

Jackie started to sweat. They were caught and who knew how many people had seen. She could imagine now what the other kids are saying about her. Slut. Whore. She would get kicked off the team and be the new Pam Macy overnight.

"Erik completely blew me off when I went to visit him," Donna whined picking up teddy bear off her bed and clutched it to her chest for comfort.

"What?" Jackie asked not sure she heard her correctly.

"HE BLEW ME off," Donna yelled. "After I went all the way down there to hang out and-" Donna continued to rant about Eric but Jackie didn't hear most of it. They hadn't been caught and judging from the party still going on outside the window, no one else had either. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

She half-listened to Donna as she went on and on about a boy who didn't deserve her. She nodded along with her friend but she was thinking about Hyde, hoping more than anything he would keep his mouth shut. She wanted to put the whole thing behind her and forget this night happened. A difficult thing to do when you just had the best kiss of your life.


	9. Chapter 9

The Keg

Hyde

Point Place Wisconsin Friday, 12:57 pm 1976/p

Mr. White looked at his class making sure his students were still awake. The students stared back, some with glassy hollow eyes, some rocking in their seats. Itchiness for the bell to the ring was forever present on a Friday afternoon, even though it was still two hours before the weekend officially started. "During the American Revolution, Prussian Mercenaries tried to use Lycans against the colonists." Mr. White continued, his voice subtle but barely masked his excitement, it was rare that he got to discuss werewolves in the state-approved curriculum. "The Prussians government captured ten from their home country and sent them to America by ship. During transport, these men were kept in special steel cages with two armed guards at all times. Now of the 10, we know that two died during transport, but records do not say why."

White walked between the desks, taping Hyde's causing the young man to jerk up. The older man smiled at him in warning before walking on. White had the look a mall Santa would die for; a round body, red nose, bald head, and a white beard cut short. He was well-liked by the students never raising his voice but reprimanding them with a look or smile or other facial gestures to note his displeasure. "Once in the new world, the Lycans were transferred to Trenton New Jersey, malnourished and unsuitable for battle. When the Battle of Trenton occurred on December 26, 1776, General George Washington found these men still locked in cages, he released them and they immediately turned on the Prussians joining the colonists in the battle of Princeton. This ended in a much-needed victory for Washington. After this battle-" The bell interrupted him causing the students to stir out of their seats and gather their things. "Remember students you have a written report due on Monday, Have a good weekend," White called as the students left the class and gathered in the Hall.

Hyde, sitting closest to the door as he did in all his classes, was the first one out of the room. He had two more classes before the end of the day, Spanish and PE which he had every intention to attend that day. Once in the hall however he smelled Coconut shampoo and Cherry chapstick and decided to skip both.

What happened between him and Jackie was a one time fluke. A terrible combination of teenage hormones and cheap beer. Something neither of them brought up in an unspoken agreement. Hyde was used to having girls like Jackie hook up with him once then forget like they ever met the next day. It was a part of the game, let the good girl's slum it to get it out of their system and Hyde would remain cold and zen and act as nothing happened either. But Jackie wasn't just a random cheerleader but one that happened to be dating his best friend. He still felt guilty when he was around Kelso, something Jackie must feel too since she was being overly nice and clingy around Kelso. Despite their unspoken vow, Hyde still felt a current, a pull between him and Jackie and Damnit if he didn't get a semi whenever he thought about that night or smelled her scent.

The back stairway had an exit that went to the parking lot and no hall monitor to guard it, something the students made use of when they wanted to escape for a smoke. He was almost outside when he heard "Hey Hyde!" coming from the stairs above. Kelso ran over to him, his long legs skipping two to three steps at a time. "You Planning on ditching." He says, causing several students to glance at them as they passed.

"Do you think you could say that louder?" Hyde rolled his eyes and waved at a couple of students still lingering in the halls.

Kelso moved closer to him and whispered," Are you ditching," his eyes glistening with hope. Kelso shared his next class with Hyde and while he did very well in Algebra 2 he was more hopeless than Hyde in Spanish. 'How do they expect me to spell in Spanish when I can't even do it in English', he would often say.

"Necesito un siesta em(I need a nap/em)," Hyde said, smiling at Kelso's confusion.

"Ok, Necesito is need and siesta is... a dip for chips?|"

"Close enough man," Hyde shrugged before going out the door. "You coming or what?"

"Where do we get the chips?" Kelso responds, following after him.

1:20 pm

Hyde had a nasty habit, several, smoking pot, stealing, skipping class, sleeping in whoever was dumb enough to leave their car unlocked. The last one once led to an awkward encounter with the Math teacher. Thankfully when Eric got the Vista he stopped sleeping in random cars and could now sleep in the comfort of his friend's extended cab, which was more comfortable than his bed at home.

The movement of the car woke Hyde from his sleep. He could hear Donna and Forman talking from the front and knowing he would not go back to sleep, he sat up and asked "Why are we moving?" causing both his friends to jump.

"Hyde!" Donna exclaims.

"Mommy?" Kelso sleepily cries, getting up from the trunk, causing their friends to jump again. He moves up beside Hyde in the back seat, rubbing his eyes and grumbling about being awake.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eric asks.

"What are you doing here?" Hyde echos, checking the clock on the dashboard 1:21, more than an hour of school let out.

"I cut class," Erik answered in a proud smug voice, causing Hyde to almost laugh.

"Yeah right, so what was there like a fire drill or something?"

"No, look, I do bad things," Eric squeaks, greeted by laughter from everyone else. "I've ditched class before."

"Oh, is Opie getting angry?!," Kelso says as ruffles Eric's hair, referring to the good boy character on Andy Griffith's show that happened to share Eric's haircut.

"Look, what did I tell you about calling me, Opie?!" Erics stammers, smacking Kelso's hand away.

"Opie, look out for that keg in the middle of the road," Donna yelled, just in time for Eric to swerve and miss the silver object stop right beside it.

outside was a large silver object, its shine was a refection of sunlight and caused a halo of light to appear around it. Donna was right; it was Keg, sitting in the middle of the road like a silver totem or a holy object left abandoned in the wastes.

"Oh, that's it," Eric says, "I'm cuttin' class every day."

"What are we waiting for," Kelso said stumbling out of the car," come here beautiful." He tried to lift it but only succeeded in moving it a couple of inches from the ground before dropping it again. "Holy crap this is heavy."

"Come on Kelso lift with your knees," Hyde laughed.

"You don't lift with your knees, you lift with your arms," He puffed the back, dragging the keg closer to the car before dropping it again.

"Hyde help him before someone else see's," Donna dictates, wanting to get out before someone else could claim there prize./p

"Alright alright," He says, getting out of the car and going over to Kelso who was still trying to move the Keg. "Kelso stop your going to throw you back out."

Kelso stops collapsing to the ground and inhales a deep breath. "You move it then!"

"Will move it together," Hyde states.

"No, you laughed at me! You move it Mr. Big shot."

"Fine move," Hyde says as Kelso gets out of the way. He placed his hand around the table at the top. The Keg was full and at least 160 pounds, not too heavy but the size of the object would make it awkward to lift. Taking a breath he lifts the keg and lifts easily as if there was nothing in it at all. He is surprised for a moment mistaking the ease of the lift to the keg being empty but feels the liquid sloshing around. It was full.

"Damn Hyde!" Donna yells.

Kelso speechless, gaping at him as he pulls the keg up to his chest placing his arm under the bottom.

"I thought you skipped the gym," Eric says as Hyde carries the keg over to the back of the car and places it in the back pulling a blanket Eric kept in the back over it.

"Come on let's get out of here," Hyde says getting in the car behind Kelso who was still huffing and giving him the evil eye.

Hyde carried the Keg down the steps where the rest of the gang was waiting for him. "I'm telling you that thing was heavy," He could hear Kelso say. He sighed, made his way into the basement.

"Where did you find it?!" Fez asked, amazed at the silver object his friend brought in./p

"We were driving down the road, man, and there she was!" Hyde says carefully placing it down on the floor.

"Oh," Fez exclaims, "it was a beer in the headlights. That is my first American joke!" The gang rolls their eyes at this but too happy about the beer to burn him

"Wow! How often do you find a mysterious keg of free beer?" Eric asks.

"Only once in a while," Kelso remarks, staring at the keg as if it were a naked woman.

"You are right Foreman man, you are absolutely right." Hyde responds, "When God gives you a keg, you gotta-"

"Kill a virgin!" Fez interrupted earning a confused and horrified look from his friends.

"No." Eric says, "Throw a party."

"Alright, go for it, Eric!" Donna exclaims, enjoying his bold new behavior.

"Yeah, we'll throw a party," Forman says, "and charge two bucks ahead".

"Two bucks ahead," Kelso says, his voice monotone and deep in thought. "A keg is equivalent to seven cases, that's 168 beers if we each drink three beers apiece-"

"No way, the sophomore's gonna drink one, maybe," Hyde replies, remembering how Jackie acted at Donna's party. "And the freshman, he's gonna drink a half."

"So that averages out to one point five beers per person," Kelso calculates," which means we can invite 112 people, and that's 224 bucks-"

"Cash." Hyde finishes.

"Which is- Decent!" They say together.

Donna looks at both of them in disbelief. "You guys can figure all that out but are still failing algebra?"

"Hey it's beerconomics, not math," Hyde laughs.

"Okay, grab some ice out of the deep freeze, I'll grab the tub," Eric says walking to the back room.

A creaking sound came from the top stairs causing the gang to jump and Hyde to lift the Keg and place it in the broken shower; pulling the curtain to cover it. "Hey, gang! Oh, oh don't mind me, just came down to do an emergency presoak on my nurses uniform." Kitty laughs, "You remember Mr. Wilbur the fireman? Well, he came in today with a giant dog bite right on his rump. Which of course had gotten infected and I spent the better part of my shift cleaning it and removing the puss. You have to apply a little pressure to the area and boom white stuff everywhere." Kitty noticed the gang grimacing at her description of Mr. Wilbers woe's," It's not all bad since Mr. Wilbur does have a nice hinny, very toned and muscular," she giggled. Eric walks back into the room carrying his mom's big tin tub. "Well, hi Snigglefrits, what are you doing with the tub?"

"Oh, the tub," Eric responds, looking at the guys for help. "We were just working on a class project."

"We're making a volcano." Hyde got the ice from the fridge and put it in the tub. Whispered "Snigglefrits," to Eric who rolled his eyes at his mother's endearment.

"Out of ice?" Kitty said looking quizzically at her son and his friends. "Well, I think it might melt!" She laughs walking back up the stairs. " Have fun kids."/p

pOnce his mother's steps could no longer be heard Eric whispered, "Guys, we've gotta get the keg outta here".

"Well, where are we having a party?" Donna asked. "You know we can't have it at my house, my parents will be yours tonight. And I almost got busted last time because someone popped my parent's waterbed"

"Beats me," Kelso said, walking towards the door. "Hey if you guys need me I'll be with Jackie over at our secret make out place."

Donna turns to Eric. "Secret make out place…"

Kelso continues, "It's this vacant house over on Sherman, I mean this place is great, it's totally private, and you can get away with anything there. So if you guys find a place for that keg, let me know." He walks out the door while his friends wait for him to catch up./p

Donna looks down out at her watch and counts the seconds that past out loud. "One, Two,-"

Kelso rushes back in excitedly, "Guys I got an idea!"


End file.
